The contractor shall organize a network of cooperating hospitals to develop and implement comprehensive cancer control activities in their community relating to the diagnosis, staging, treatment, and rehabilitation of all stages of cancer of the female breast. The contractor shall serve as the major cancer hospital to which the network shall be linked.